Their Tragedy,
by No Username Needed
Summary: Dear Scarlet, Mom and Dad have told me, Jake, and Darcy that we must leave town by morning. They told us to pack only the things we need and to never tell a soul of what's to come. *warnings on each chapter, if they're needed*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. This story is going to be, um, interesting to say the least. I got inspired by the Anne Frank movie that was by ABC, i think? I dunno :P. The movie really hit a nerve inside me - in a good and bad way. It made me reallyyy emotional. After I watched it, I knew I had to write this fic. It's going to be sort of like the holocaust, except instead of jews it'll be christians. When I write this, i hope no one gets offended because of the "_ vs. _" religions I chose. I'm christian myself, so don't think I'm degrading them. Or about the atheism in the story (you'll see), I respect all religions so I'm not trying to make fun of anybody. The rating is M, because of the mature theme and future violence and smexiness. C:**

**~Phew~ Now that I've said that.. notes time!**

**1. This takes place in the future..around the early 2300s :)**

**2. *ages in the start of the story (I'm changing some of the characters' ages just because..i want to , Okay? :D)**

**Eli & Clare - 13**

**Darcy - 18**

**Jake - 16**

**Peter - 19**

**alllll the parents/adults - I think we all know how old they'll be. ;)**

**~I realllly am anticipating your thoughts on this. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool, Spring day. I could feel the wind brush against my skin as I rode my baby blue electronic gliding board down a steep hill. The sun radiated on me, yet I couldn't help but shiver. Everything around me seemed so cold and bitter lately. The wind, the sun, hot tea, and even watching my favorite shows. Mom says it's all Prime Minister Cierre Dellanoll's fault. Glen, my step-father whom I consider my real father, says it's our own faults. He tells me we humans brought all of this on ourselves.

Now what _it_ and _this_ is, I have no idea. My parents hide everything from me. When I walk in the living room as they're watching the plasma's news station, they shut it off and pretend to have casual talk. My teachers at my Catholic school say something terrible is happening. I don't know what is so terrible, though. I mean mostly everyone is okay or so my sister Darcy tells me.

"Clare!" A feminine voice filled my ears. It was my best friend Riffa. She had a clear complexion, bronze eyes, naturally red lips, and intense, loosely curled brown hair almost down to her butt which was in two piggytails today.

I hugged her after I stopped my board on the side of the suburban road. "Riffa, you should come over for dinner."

She sighed, her smile somewhat fell. "I can't. I'm in serious trouble."

I titled my head. "What for now?"

She licked her lips. "I forgot to put on my cross necklace today. Mom says I could get instantly thrown into one of those horrifying camps if _they _catch me."

I rolled my eyes, furious with whoever _they_ was. "Who are _they_ anyway? What is _they's_ problem?"

She hushed me and looked around to see if the coast was clear. She then whispered.

"They call themselves "The Faters". That's all my Papa will even whisper to me."

I bit my lip. The faters? These people, these horrible monsters, were trying to bend fate in their own way as if it was a stupid toy or something? That's just bloodcurdling.

She looked at her skin-deep, scar-like marking from her tracker that us Christians had to have. It's kind of like a tattoo penetrated in your skin. I got mine when I was 12. The pain was excruciating; it felt as if a thick knife was plunging all the way through my arm for eternity.

"Time for me to get home. Bye."

I waved at Riffa as she rode past me on her red gliding board. "See you at school."

I continued gliding down the bumpy pavement, passing random pedestrians. I finally made it home after 10 minutes or so.

"Home sweet home." I quoted under my breath. My home was your typical circular, white house. Ever since scientists discovered extra terrestrial creatures - I've seen pictures of them in our science textbooks. They look like little light blue, or pastel green dwarfs or elves. - architects decided to build our houses like our fellow "people" or whatever. They're from a planet titled "Aquaiu". We took their King Gledchai Kirredc and Queen Fo Kirredc here on Earth by a space shuttle, with their permission of course, and UN and them signed a treaty of some sort. Now we humans trade certain foods and education skills for their exotic, precious items. One is called "Peffian" that we now use in perfumes, foods, clothes, and even with protecting nature's health and biodiversity.

"Clare! Come quick." Darcy grabbed me gently as soon as I stepped inside.

"What's wrong?" The blood drained from my face.

"Nothing." She shook her head and pointed in our guest room. "Look. We have company."

I gasped and walked in the room. My cousin Katie Matlin and her sister Maya were here!

"I can't believe you're here. It's been years." I hugged them both, and they smiled.

Katie had a mischievous expression plastered on her face.

I pushed her jokingly on the shoulder. "What?"

"We're not just visiting. We're going to be living here until I can find a job and me and Maya can settle down ourselves." Katie grinned.

I squealed. "Seriously! Oh, Katie, Maya that's amazing..wait, how come you're staying here? Don't get me wrong, I can't believe it. It's gonna be so fun!"

Maya's face fell. "Our mother and father..uh.."

Katie gave her a look and turned towards me. "We've missed you guys and wanted to spend extra time with you all."

I adjusted my glasses and tucked a long, curly strand of hair behind my left ear. "But..where's Aunt Elle and Uncle Stan?"

Katie grinned with obvious despair. "They had to go do some stuff without me and Maya."

Maya bit her lip.

I shrugged. "Well, we need to go do something like..go to the underwater mall or something? You know, it's the only one nearby in Toronto! And the water is straight from a plant so it's really clean!"

Maya nodded. "That would be fun, but you know our curfew wouldn't allow us to. We can't go anywhere like that on the weekdays, remember Clare."

I pouted. "Yeah, I know." I sighed, "Well, maybe we could do each other's hair?"

They smiled. "Sure."

I cleared my throat. "But..what is this curfew of ours anyway? What's happening?"

My mom and Glen walked in as soon as I asked this.

The room grew silent, until Darcy looked up from her touch tablet.

"Mom, Dad..It's time that she knew about what's going around us."

"She's too young Darcy! She's only in junior high. Her young ears can't handle such talk." Katie yelled, and I winced at the sudden conversation.

Darcy snickered. "Maya knows and she's only a year older than Clare!"

I looked over at Maya who was awkwardly twirling her wavy blonde hair with her finger. She bowed her head embarrassed.

"That's because Maya's in high school and they actually talk about it in the high school division!" Katie yelled back.

Darcy stood up and got in Katie's face. "She knows something's wrong! We're only hurting her by hiding the truth from her!"

Well, I guess this predicament proves that they hate each other.

"Girls, knock it off!" My mom came over, and Glen split them up before anyone could get hurt.

I tentatively spoke up. "Darcy's right. You can't hide things from me any longer."

My mom gently escorted me to my room. "Clare, do your homework and freshen up. We're going to the Nacisses' house for dinner."

I groaned and laid down my bookbag near my bag. "Please, mom! I love them and all but they're so religious. I mean, who prays for a half hour before they eat?"

She gave me a stern look. "Clare, just because we don't do some of the things others do doesn't mean it's wrong or strange."

I nodded. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, after dinner me and Ms. Nacisse are going to bake some blossomberry pies for you and Ambrielle's class's fundraiser. So you and Ambrielle can talk and go over your studies."

I weakly smiled. "Yes, mom."

She frowned. "Are you and her not friends anymore? Is that why you don't want to go?"

I shook my head. "We are, we are. I'm just..I don't feel very well. I'm sorta nauseous."

She felt my head. "Well, you don't have a fever." She smiled at me with her eyes almost glowing, "Why do I have a feeling this sickness is brought up by Darcy and Katie's fight?"

I plopped on my warm, lumpy bed. "That's because it is."

She didn't say anything for a minute.

"I just wish I knew more about what's going on!" I sat up. "Riffa was telling me about these people called The Faters. Who are they and what do they want? Why must I wear my cross necklace, purity ring, and this ugly mark on my arm every day I live? WHY?"

I burst into tears.

Mom comforted me and sighed. "I wish, I wish could tell you..but you're just not ready for such things."

A few minutes of peaceful, quaint silence filled the midst. I hesitantly spoke up as my mom rubbed my back comfortingly.

"When will I be ready?"

She looked out the window, which displayed a warm, sunny sky despite the tension in our house.

"Soon, Clare. Soon."

* * *

**Oh my goodness! That was probably one of the longest things I've ever written. Good lord. xD**

**Back to the point, if you were really confused about the weird words and such then either PM me or look below..**

**"gliding board" - when I thought this up I sorta imagined it like half skate board - half surf board. And it scrapes the surface it's on, so there's a small trail of smoke or fire behind it when it's used. **

**"plasma" - a futuristic, fancy TV. yay.**

**the "trackers" - Pretty much the things that certain people who are TBA later on use to find possible attendees for camps and etc. And they leave ugly little birthmark or scar looking things. **

**the ufo-like houses - search google images 'ufo houses' and you might understand where I'm coming from..might. P**

**"underwater mall" - a mall that is, in Toronto's case, under the atlantic ocean and you take a special submarine to get there.**

**"touch tablet" - i guess you could think of it as an iPad**

**"blossomberry" - rainbow colored fruit from Aquaiu **

**I hope this list might've helped most of you! If you need any other help trying to understand the story, just leave a question on a SIGNED review so I can easily respond or PM me!**

**~With much love,**

**No Username Needed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. *still can't get over Fiona/Imogen & Eclare perfection***

**To those wondering where Eli is, he'll be here soon..impatient people xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I scrambled with the mob of students, hurrying to get to class. I entered the chaotic hallway, and I went to my, along with Riffa's, laundry basket - it was a make-do locker. Only the regular schools have such prestige things, like lockers, fresh books, and gourmet lunch. Here, we're lucky if we find a milk carton that's _not_ expired. I grabbed my shabby books and pencils for class. I practically ran down the crowded hall and into the classroom. Miraculously, I sat in time just before the bell.

"Glad to see you're here on time, Ms. Edwards." My teacher, Mrs. Jinsley, noted sarcastically.

I smiled crookedly, full of awkwardness I was. I was the shortest in my class, I had long tangly hair, fair skin that had to drown in sunblock every day, and I had nerdy glasses to top it all off. Of course I'm awkward. Yet despite my awkwardness, my friends are my friends.

The bell rang and everyone sat down and stopped talking.

"Good morning class, everyone take out your Algebra homework from last night." Mrs. Jinsley commanded sternly.

I shuffled through my notebooks.

_Come out, come out wherever you are! _

I mentally groaned. Today is not the day to forget homework. Then again, how could I not, with all the stress and tension at home.

Mrs. Jinsley walked down the long aisle, making my butt sweat anxiously.

"Great job." She said multiple times to my classmates.

She finally walked to me and this boy, almost as awkward as me, named Calvin.

"Excellent work." She eyed his paper.

She turned to me. "Where is your homework? Did the dog eat it like last time?"

The whole class laughed, not because the joke was funny but because I was blushing maroon.

I stammered. "I-I did it, I swear-"

Her snarky demeanor turned into anger. "We don't swear!"

She slapped the desk with a ruler, making a loud bang.

"Uh, I did it I just left it at home on a-accident." I muttered, wanting to slap myself.

She sighed. "Next time this "accident" happens, you're writing a paper on homework."

She walked off and I silently groaned. She was at the front of the class now reviewing the sheet.

I wish I was like Darcy, with her tan skin, petite figure, long chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and to be frank, she has breasts that aren't exactly on the small side. Maybe that's why Peter likes her so much. I subtly looked down. I really wish mine would quit playing hide and seek. They hide and I try to seek them. Right now their winning.

I try to listen to Mrs. Pinsley talking about famous writers (now it's English). Unlike schools from hundreds of years ago, we have one teacher for every subject. It's old fashioned, but it works for the most part. As much as I love English time, I just _can't_ listen no matter how hard I try.

_What did Darcy mean by " Clare deserves to know."?_

_Know what?_

__.

.

.

"And then he was like "Wait, where's my bag?" Maya told a funny story to everyone at the table.

For once, my mom couldn't stop laughing.

She laughed as she told Maya. "You're such a hoot!"

Jake and Katie laughed.

"You should've been there." Jake told Mom.

Glen got up and set the food on the table. Tonight we were having tomato and basil pasta, bread, and caesar salad. Everyone passed the food around and dug in. I mentally smiled. My parents should be famous chefs. Well, Mom kind of is. She has her own bakery, but she's only known in the city not world-wide.

"Save room for dessert." My mom told us.

"Ooh, what are we having?" Maya beamed.

Katie shushed her. "Maya!"

Even though Maya is a year older than me, she acts like she's younger than me. It's weird.

"We're getting frozen yogurt after dinner, to celebrate having Katie and Maya with us."

They smiled, but Katie spoke up.

"You really don't have to. You're already doing so much for us."

Mom shook her head. "Oh, please. We haven't seen you all in years. It's the least we can do."

Katie nodded and the subject changed.

"So, how was school?" Glen asked us.

"Great." We all muttered, but we all knew it was a lie, even our parents knew. I'm not supposed to say this aloud, but I just wish I could go to the regular public schools. Their things are so much nicer. I hate feeling like I'm looked down upon.

The door bell rang.

Glen stood and told Mom. "I'll get it."

We continued to talk about current events and continue eating.

I saw a glimpse of a soldier in a black, shiny body suit. From History class, I learned that the suits are inflammable, bulletproof, and the feet have bouncy pads so you can jump really high to get away from somebody/something that attacks.

They talked and the man handed Glen papers. Before Glen closed the door, I heard the soldier say

"Five minutes."

Glen's face fell as he read the important-looking document.

"Maya, come here."

Maya's face froze, and you could tell she knew what was going on. Jake looked anxious, Darcy looked like a robot, and Katie began to tear up.

"Excuse me." Mom told us and walked off in the room they were in.

Katie started to sob. She was always the emotional type.

"Why can't they just come for me? Not her..not her. It's not ethical!"

"Nothing's right anymore." Darcy deadpanned.

Jake took me into my room and ordered me to not look back. Regretting it later, I did. I saw Maya leaving with a bag as stiff as a robot. Glen closed the door and slinked against the wall. Mom began to cry. Despite Jake's tight grip on me, I ran to the door but my parents stopped me.

"No! Clare!"

But I did anyway - Mistake number two.

I saw a bunch of kids my age, the elderly, and adults like my mom and dad stuffed in a van like sardines.

I gasped. "Why are they taking her?"

My mom shut the door.

"It's about time she knew. Being naive is _never_ a good thing." Katie barked, obviously upset.

And after a few brief minutes of my parents and siblings explaining..

..I was no longer "naive" as Katie called me.

But I wish I still was.

"Who's next?" I asked.

* * *

**Review, pleeease? :)**

**~With love,**

**No Username Needed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey** everyone! Thanks for the support with this story. I will not be updating this Tuesday and June 1-6, because on Tuesday I'm going to be out and about ALL day and June 1-6 I'm going to be a mission trip. I think I'll update this story every Monday, along with a couple of my other stories.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

In the Edwards' resident, every door was shut. Every bedroom was full. And every one was sobbing. I couldn't stop crying after what my mom told me. I can't stop crying over the fact that I might never see my cousin Maya again.

_I just wish I could've showed her the Toronto Underwater Mall and I wish I could've told her I loved her_.

I hate atheists. They think they can just take over the world. Our laws state that we have religious freedom, but apparently not anymore. I just hate them for taking my cousin.

_What if they take me?_

I continued to sob, thinking of this.

My mom told me the camps are made for death and humiliation for us.

Gosh, how many tears do I have? I can't stop crying.

.

.

.

Just like last night, breakfast was quiet likewise. All you could here is forks clashing against plates, cups being placed on the table, and people taking sips of orange juice.

"Clare, can you pass me the pancakes?" Katie hoarsely whispered.

I nodded and passed the plate to her.

"Did you do all your homework last night?" My mom asked us all.

"Yeah." Was muttered around the table.

"It's only time until they'll want me. Curse the Matlin name.." Katie gritted her teeth.

"Sweetheart, it'll be okay. You'll always have God by your side no matter what." My mom assured her.

She laughed bitterly. "Well, I wish he stopped those hell driven soldiers from taking what was the only part of my family left."

"You have us. Isn't that enough?" I asked shyly.

"Hell no, it isn't." Katie stormed off slamming her bedroom door in the process.

My eyes began to water.

Darcy hugged me. "She's just upset, so whatever she says isn't going to be rational."

Jake rolled his eyes. "It still doesn't give her a reason to yell at everyone she sees."

"Say that until me or Clare's gone." Darcy looked at him.

I whimpered and ran to my room too, bawling my eyes out.

"Nice choice of words." I heard Jake say.

"I'll talk to her." I heard Darcy's footsteps.

My Dad Glen shook his head. "No, you've already done enough for today."

I heard Dad open the door, but I didn't bother looking his way.

"Clare-"

"I don't wan't to go to school today."

He sat on my bed next to me. "You know you and your classmates aren't allowed to miss school."

I nodded. "I know, I know."

"Now do you want vanilla tea in your lunch or blueberry tea?" He kissed the side of my head.

I turned around. "Can you make me your special Caramel Winielberry tea?"

He shook his head ruefully. "I can't sweetie. Not today."

I sighed. "In that case, vanilla sounds good."

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Be ready in 10 minutes so the shuttle can pick you up."

I made a face. "I hate the smelly shuttle."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Clare Bear."

"It's okay. I'll get over it."

He left my room and I packed my things for school.

.

.

.

"Clare, how'd you do number 9 on the Science worksheet?" Riffa's voice filled my ears.

"Earth to Clare!" Lillian's soprano voice rang.

I blinked, falling out off some kind of trance.

"Oh, sorry. What you'd say?"

Lillian rolled her eyes. "You've been like this all day. What's wrong?"

"Yeah, seriously. You look sad today." Riffa joined in.

I sighed. "The soldiers took my cousin away yesterday."

Their faces softened.

Riffa spoke up first. "Clare, I'm so-"

I shook my head. "No, don't Riffa. I'm trying to tell myself that I'll see her again, so don't ruin this for me."

Lillian gave me a chocolate bar, which was random.

"Here. Studies say chocolate makes you feel better."

I nodded and accepted the offer. "Thanks Lillian. That means a lot."

Lillian hugged me. "I can't imagine how you even feel. It happened to my Grandma, but we weren't close. You and your cousin are close and.. I can never imagine how you feel."

I smiled sadly. "Well, you don't want to know how I feel right now. I hope you and Riffa never have to feel the way I do right now."

She sat down, not saying anything.

"Class, please pull out your science work!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. :)**

**~Review, subscribe, whatever you likeee. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**Note: Time jump. So this is about 3 months later.**

**Warning:**** Violence leading to death. Also, there may be a soft subject/theme for you about the death and what happens after, so feel free to skip any of this. **

* * *

"We need to have a sleepover at my house ASAP!" Riffa told me.

I nodded, agreeing with her. "I'm busy this weekend though. My Grandma is coming up here all the way from the States."

She sighed. "Maybe next weekend?"

I shrug. "I'll have to ask my mom or dad."

I kicked a small rock on the sidewalk.

We passed a cute, quaint boutique titled Pizazz! .Riffa looked inside the glass. Her eyes were glued to a shimmery dress made out of real gold.

"I want this dress soo bad." She groaned.

I laughed at her behavior. "With what money? You know only rich snobs can buy this stuff."

She sighed. "Maybe I'll discover another breed of ETs."

I giggle. "I doubt that. The queen told us they're the only ones, besides us, in this galaxy."

She shrugs. "Maybe I'll figure out a way to go to the closest galaxy by us."

I laugh. "Doubt that even more."

She looks at the door that showed the store hours. "I wish it was our turn to go inside. I've been wanting to trade my old pair of tights for a new glow in the dark pair."

I play with my cross necklace. "C'mon! If we're not home in 30 minutes, you know good and well what happens."

She frowns and follows me towards our neighborhood. A soldier stops us and I almost stop breathing.

"Roll up your left sleeve please." She tells us. I look at her. Her black hair was slicked inside the body suit. The lady who looked like she was in her late 20s had brown eyes, dark skin, and she was shorter than me. To make up for her size, her facial expression was quite intimidating to say the least.

I quickly roll mine up, and Riffa does too. She pulls out a scanner. She scans the scar on my arm, then scans Riffa's scar.

"Found her, Colonel!" The woman yells and A tall muscular white man comes from behind the stores.

"Good work." He tells her and she smiles.

I can feel my bladder get heavy. I squeeze my legs together, hoping I don't pee myself from being so terrified. Oh God.

_Please, please just be a malfunction in the corrupted system. _I beg, expecting them to take me since they recently took Maya away.

Instead of grabbing my arm, they grab Riffa's. She panics.

"Wait! Where are you taking me? No! Stop!" She shrieks.

I stand their helpless, emotionless. I couldn't say anything or they might take me too.

"Clare, stop them!" She screams at the top of their lungs.

They handcuff my best friend and drag her by her legs as she lays on her stomach like a fish. She sobs.

I back away from the scene.

"CLARE! COME BA-!" She screams even louder than before.

But as soon as I hear a loud boom in the air, she stops.

I turn around and run and run and run, not once stopping. But then I look back to see blood oozing out of my friends mouth.

"No, no, no." I whimper. I cry as the woman lights her dead body on fire. This was no ordinary fire, though. It vanishes after a minute, revealing her ashes. I hide behind a bush, not wanting to be seen by the soldiers.

I hear them laugh.

"One down. Millions to go." The man says.

My lip trembles when they teleport to who knows where. Their bodies disappear inch by inch and finally they're gone. Impulsively, I walk back to where it all happened. I sit in front of her ashes, and sob into my hands. Realizing it was almost sunset meaning curfew was near, I stand. In the corner of my eye, I see an old cup. I push her remains into the cup, as I continued to sob.

I carefully jog home with it in my hand. Just before curfew's over, I go inside my house. I sob and fall to the floor. Some of the ashes spilled out and I tried to gather them, when Darcy entered the room.

"Clare, what happened?" She asked, stepping on some of the ashes.

I attack her angrily and she shrieks.

"GET OFF OF HER!"I scream at her.

She pushes me off of her. "_Her_? What? You don't make any sense."

I cry and finish putting the last bit of her ash in the cup.

"What is going on?" My mom steps in the room. Jake and Katie both leave their rooms to see what everyone's yelling about.

"Do you people not care that I have Midterms tomorrow?" Jake pulls his hair.

Katie just stood there next to Jake.

"Clare's freaking out over some dirt that spilled on the carpet." Darcy explained.

I growled. "Don't call her dirt!"

She laughs at me. "Mom, please tell Clare that dirt is a nonliving thing."

I hold the cup securely in my hands. My mom walks over to us.

"I was on the phone with Mrs. Horan until I heard you two screaming like maniacs. Mrs. Horan doesn't know where Riffa is, so she asked me if I knew, but no. I had to hang up to handle your tantrum!" My mom barked at us.

I cry, not wanting to be yelled at.

Darcy's rolls her eyes and mutters. "Cry baby."

"Be quiet, Darcy. Clare, do you know where Riffa is? You two usually walk home together from school. I need to call back her mother." My mom asks.

My bottom lip trembles. "She-she's gone, Mom."

My mom looks at me. "What do you mean gone?"

I sob as I give my mom the cup.

"Clare, what is this stuff?"

I sob as Katie rubs my back soothingly. "I-it's Riffa. Some soldiers they..."

I couldn't finish.

The room grew eerily silent, but Darcy speaks up.

"You mean I stepped in-" She covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom.

My mom sets down the cup on the table. "Clare, if this is a prank you're grounded for-"

I shouted. "It's not a prank, Mommy! I saw everything. They scanned our arms and then they took her. I ran when I heard them shoot her. Then t-they set her on fire and.."

I sobbed hysterically and Jake came over and he picked me up and hugged me.

"O-oh my god." My mom froze.

Katie sat down emotionless.

You could hear Darcy throwing up in the bathroom.

"I wanted them to take me, not her." I murmured.

The door slammed open and I screamed, thinking it was them again.

It was just Glen. He looked at us.

"What's going on?"

Jake let me go on the couch and he stepped in the kitchen with Dad. I could hear them talking faintly.

"I could've stopped them." I mumbled and sobbed.

Katie sighed. "I know how you feel, Clare. I saw my mom and dad being eaten alive by the soldiers' pack of genetically mutated snakes. And 88 days ago, I saw my only sister being dragged away in the hell-on-wheels. I understand what's it like to lose someone you love."

I laugh bitterly. "It sucks."

She smiles sadly and tears up. "It does, but I promise that one day you'll see her again."

I shake my head and tears fall all over again. "S-she didn't accept Jesus in her heart yet."

Katie sits next to me. "We don't know what she was thinking. She could've forgiven God today or a month ago for all we know, and she might've told anybody. You just never know."

I nod. "Thanks, Katie."

She smiles and kisses my temple. "I'm only telling you because I love you."

I hug her. "I love you too."

"You love me enough for me to be your favorite cousin?" She asks.

I giggle, my mood lightening. "Why, of course."

* * *

**Umm..yeah. Shit's about to get real.**

**That's my favorite saying lately xD. So I'll be saying it for quite a while. lmao.**

**Hope that wasn't too depressing for you. I also never really planned on writing this so sci-fi ish, but I think it works well since the fic is in the future and all. :)**

**Read, review, subscribe, whatever ya likee :D**

**~With love**

**No Username Needed :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for everyone who keeps asking where Eli is. xD**

**I hope you like it!**

**Note: This is a few weeks later.**

* * *

"Peter!" I hugged my sister's boyfriend as soon as he and Darcy entered the door.

"Hey. Happy birthday." He picked me up without effort.

I squealed. "Put me down!"

I shrieked when he dropped me on the party room's sofa. I got up and fixed my coral, collared, and sleeveless dress. (1) My mom got it for me yesterday just for my 14th birthday party. She said this is an important event in my life but I beg to differ. It's just another birthday. I'm still getting the same Clare, just older.

I greeted my best friend Lillian at the door when she came in. Lillian's mom walked to where my mom stood with other moms. We hugged, both of us upset our third musketeer couldn't come.

"It's not the same." She murmured.

My happy demeanor turned sad, but I shook it off. "Here let me carry this for you."

I politely took the lime-green gift bag from her and she looked relieved. Once I started carrying it to the main room, I understand why - it felt like I was carrying a sack of potatoes. My mom was laughing up a storm with the adults. She saw Lillian and I, and she welcomed Lillian. I heard the door bell ring. I smiled as I opened the door; as rude as this sounds, though, my face fell to confusion when I opened the door. But the two strangers didn't seem to care.

"Clare! You've grown up so much." The older woman hugged me tightly.

I awkwardly stood there, not saying anything. As if the heavens heard my thought, Darcy and Katie come over.

"Oh my gosh! Mrs. Goldsworthy is that you?" Darcy gasped and her face was brighter, bubblier than usual..

Mrs. Goldsworthy smiled and hugged my sister. She seems to be a fan of hugging.

"Now, Darcy. You know I prefer being called CeCe."

My sister giggled and squealed. "I'm so happy you and Elijah came."

The raven-haired, emerald eyed boy, who looked about my age butted in. "It's Eli."

Darcy flinched at his boldness, but regained her smile. "Have you met our cousin Katie?'

Katie waved shyly.

CeCe hugged her next. Yeah, this lady sure is a hugging fan.

"Of course. I remember you two would play with dolls while me, Elle, and your mother would eat your mom's famous red velvet cake."

Katie smiled softly. In her eyes, I could see she hated to hear her mom's name aloud.

I cleared my throat subtly. The boy smirked at me, as if he was impressed or something like that.

My parents came over and exchanged hello's, along with hugging and handshaking. I walked off to go hang out with my friends.

"You act as if you don't remember me, Clare Bear." Eli followed me.

I blushed. "No one ever calls me that, except my family."

He smirked and eyed my dress. "You haven't changed a bit."

I pushed his chest and laughed. "You have. What happened to pastels or color in general?"

I looked at his black button-up shirt, black jeans, black converse, and...is that eyeliner? On a boy?

He chuckled. "I don't know."

My classmate Penny came over, her neat, fishtailed braids bobbing up and down. My mom made me invite her, since she works with her dad in the bakery. I can't stand the girl and her unmannered self, but I followed my mom's orders. She gave Eli a perplexed look and spoke up.

"Clare, what are you doing hanging out with a satanist?" Penny harshly whispered in my ear.

Eli looked up. "Just because someone wears all black or whatever they want to doesn't mean they worship the devil. God granted us the choice to be ourselves, whether or not it respects yourself is up to you. If I do recall correctly, no where in his word does it say that if someone wears black they automatically worship the devil. Also, he says to not judge another. So who's actually the one doing wrong right now?"

She looked stunned and scoffed. "Tell your mom that her make up is cute."

He laughed and snarky replied as she walked away. "I'll be sure to remind her to buy some for you, too." He muttered inaudibly next. "Because you seriously need it."

I bit my lip. "Sorry. My mom insisted on her presence here."

He smirked. "It's fine."

"Um, do you go to Tatum Field Academy? I don't think I've seen you around." I asked him, changing the subject.

He noticed the look she gave him, but replied nicely anyway. "We just moved from New York last week, so I'll be transferring when Winter break ends."

My jaw dropped. "I would choose New York over this small town any down.

He shrugged. "It got to where we couldn't walk in the street without people protesting against us breathing. So we're here again."

I nodded.

Eli opened his mouth to say something, but Darcy shouted.

"Who wants cake?"

My friends and I , which was 12 including me and Eli walked to the side of the room. Katie turned the lights off after Darcy lit the candles "1" and "4". Everyone sang happy birthday to me and I blushed. Thank god for the dark, right? My mom did a prayer and everyone in the room bowed their heads. She thanked him for me and our family and friends, she talked about Riffa for a little bit, and finally to ask for a safe night.

"Amen." We all either whispered or said. Since I was the birthday girl, I ended up getting the first piece. I sat at the table. Lillian sat next to me and immediately asked.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She referred to Eli.

I shook my head. "No. Just an old friend."

She nodded and ended it with that. Eli walked over and I urged him to sit on my right. He did, considering he didn't know any of my friends.

"I thought you were lactose intolerant." I told Eli when I looked at him eating the vanilla-frosted, yellow-batter cake.

He swallowed and responded. "I got surgery that cured it when I was 5."

I nodded.

We all talked, even Eli did. After everyone was through eating, my mom asked me what I wanted to do next.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

We all got up and sat down in the seating-area. I sat down on the couch and Lillian, Ari, and Jeane all sat next to me. Eli stood in the back obviously uncomfortable, and everyone else stood or sat on the carpet.

I opened my first gift, which was from Lillian. She got me a replica of a jukebox from the 1970s.

I smiled. "Oh my goodness. Thank you Lillian."

She pressed a button, making an unfamiliar song play. My eyes widened.

"It actually works." She told me.

I hugged her and my mom took a photo of us. Next, I opened a present from Ari and Jeane - they're fraternal twins.

I held out the skirt, which had an almost invisible button on the side that changed the color from a rich red to even rainbow.

"Thank you." I told them.

Like before, my mom took a picture of us.

Next, I opened Penny's present not sure what to expect. Who knew with Penny? I opened it and gasped.

It was a pretty bracelet made of all pure Renza, an extremely rare gem from Aquaiu. Renza was usually a pastel lavender or dusty rose. In this case it was dusty rose. This had to cost a fortune!

I looked at her. "Penny, I don't know what to say."

She smiled.

"Thank you so much." I told her.

My mom took a photo of us together.

I picked out a black and pink bag from the remaining three, having a pretty good guess who got me this.

I giggled when he blushed. I opened it and pulled out a card pretty much saying "Happy birthday. I didn't know what you were into now, so I just got you this. I hope it's okay."

This being $20. I smiled. "Thanks Elijah."

He made a face and I blushed, realizing my faux pas. He came over and sat down next to me.

"Eli put your arm around Clare." My mom told him, definitely still being her oblivious self.

Reluctantly, he wrapped his arm - which was long considering his height - around my shoulder. I smiled but he only smirked.

As soon as we heard the click, we pulled away.

I then opened the 2nd to last present, which was from my good, but new friend Becky. It had one "half" of the friendship earrings. The left one read "Be" and the right one read "st".

I hugged my new friend. "Thanks Becky."

My mom took a picture of us.

And lastly, I opened a purple, unnamed box. It was a cotton candy pink, faux leather diary. I read the note in it.

_I knew you've been wanting this for awhile. Happy birthday._

**_-Riffa_**

I gasped. The note matched her handwriting and everything.

"Who's it from?" Katie asked.

I gritted my teeth. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

Lillian looked over and her jaw dropped.

I looked at my friends, wondering who brought this. Penny and my eyes met and I just knew it was her. Riffa and her never did get along..

"Penny? How could you?" I looked at her.

She feigned cluelessness. "What are you talking about?"

I got up and threw the diary in the wastebasket and left the room. I slammed the front door loudly. I sobbed as I fell into the soft, dewy Winter grass. I curled into the fetal position.

The door opened and I saw my Dad carrying my coat.

I rolled my tear-filled eyes as I put it on and zipped it up.

He sighed. "Clare-"

I shook my head. "Don't."

He rubbed my back comfortingly. "Mrs. Horan told us before the party that Riffa got it for you before she passed over."

I sniffled as I cried. "How could you not tell me this before?"

He looked at me regretfully. "We forgot. I'm so sorry this had to happen on your birthday."

I nodded. "It's okay. I just.."

He hushed me. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. Now go inside and hang out with your friends before their parents come to pick them up."

* * *

**What do you think about Eli so far? :)**

**More drama to come, of course. Also, a link of Clare's dress is on meh profile. So if you're curious to see what it looks like, check it out!**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**~With Love**

**No Username Needed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: "Clare" writes a sentence that may be offensive to you. Maybe not, I'm just writing this so you're aware. If it does, then I'm sorry but it's just for the story.**

* * *

I sat down next to my mom. She rolled curlers into my hair carefully. She would usually do this once or twice a week. The curl would stay in for a really long time.

She placed a present on my lap, after she finished the last part of my hair. The gift was wrapped in burgundy wrapping paper with a satiny white ribbon. I smiled as I untied the silky soft ribbon.

"What is this?"

She sat down in front of me, definitely awaiting my reaction to whatever was inside. "I forgot to give this after the party yesterday."

I sighed tiredly. "Mom, you didn't have to get my anything. Didn't I remind you like 82 times?"

She smiled at my question, but ignored answering it. "I know but I wanted to. I know you've been wanting it for so long."

I realized what she meant as soon as I slowly ripped the fancy paper off.

I gasped once I saw the whole diary. It was showcased all Summer long at my favorite store, Tasha's, but they discontinued it. My mom must've been hiding it since.

I smiled gratefully. It was genuine leather, smooth, and had just enough pages for me to write in. On the inside, it wore red velvet on the sides of the diary itself.

I hugged my mom after I finally took it all in. I murmured against her night-time lavender robe.

"Thank you."

She hugged me back and kissed the top of my head and my right cheek. "You're welcome, dear."

I stood when she did. She pulled my thin, white bed sheets down towards the edge of my twin-size bed. I laid and she babied me by making me "snug as a bug in a rug".

I rolled my eyes modestly. "I'm 14..almost in high school, Mom. I can put my own self in bed."

My mom nodded cordially. "I know, but you're still the youngest out of the bunch. So that means you're entitled to being _my_ baby."

I sighed, letting the subject go, and muttered to myself. "I know, I know."

She giggled and kissed my cheek gently. "Good night, Clare-Bear."

"Night."

* * *

"C'mon, Clare! We have to leave in 5 minutes if we want to be on time for chapel!" Darcy called from the living room.

I groaned, wishing I had time to write at my desk peacefully. I hate our old truck. It's too bumpy to write neatly in. Passively, I grabbed my brand new diary and a pen and headed outside to the driveway and to the truck. I locked our front door behind me and jogged to the truck, which was already filled up with everyone in my family.

"Hurry up!" Darcy groaned, bickering as usual.

I frowned as I slid myself in a seat next to Katie. Not because I was sitting with my - now - only cousin, but because as awful and selfish as this sounds, I just didn't wan to go to church. It was always a pain, because we usually couldn't get inside without being bombarded by a mob. Of course before I didn't know who they were and why they were there, but now I realize they're protesters. Of us and of the church. It's stupid that we even put ourselves in this position just to sing and read the word. I understand that no matter what you're supposed to worship God, but can't we do it in our safe house where no protesters are?

To hide my wandering eyes from the windows which showed cops, shuttles full of helpless people, and tons of protesting, I began to write in my diary.

Me being my - as my family and friends call it - unique self, I mentally told myself I wouldn't write "dear diary" on the top like most people do. I want to be different and give my new companion a name. I flipped through the book, to see the red velvet plastered on the inside. Finally, I looked on the front and flipped to the back of it. I looked closely on the back to see a small indention in the leather, almost like someone dug their nail into it. I grinned lopsidedly to myself. Scarlet is the perfect name for my new friend. She's red on the inside and even has a "scar" on her back.

I picked up my pen and clicked the back to where the tip came out. I wrote slowly, so it would be readable.

_ November 6, 2305_

_Dear Scarlet,_

_It's Sunday morning, meaning we have to wake up really early just to go to church. Don't get me wrong, I love church and all but it's such a pain. The drive is long, we have to stop 10 times to be ID'd by cops, and then when we actually do get there we can barely get inside. _

_It's so stupid. You don't see us showing up at their temples and synagogues and protesting what they believe in. People are just so mind boggling nowadays. Back when they talked to each other with their thumbs, carried humongous cell phones and wore their pants down to their knees, Canada had religious freedom. According to our history book anyway. So what happened? _

_What's so different now that everything has been changed into not better, but worse?_

_Your's Truly,_

_Clare Edwards :)_

I heard Glen turn the car off; so I looked up from Scarlet. I quickly closed her shut and stuck her underneath my seat making sure she was hidden.

"Let me go out first." Glen turned towards us in the back seat. "Jake come out with me."

Nervously, we all stayed put except him and Jake. Jake left the backseat, having to scoot out in front of the three of us. The guys left the truck cautiously.

Glen soon told us we could come out.

My mom hesitantly unbuckled her cross-over body belt. She whispered to me.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I had a blast writing this :)**

**So as you can probably tell from this, Clare is being much more observant of our surroundings now that she's not so oblivious and is growing up.**

**~With Love**

**No Username Needed**


End file.
